


Beholder

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: A very important introduction. Shortfic. Fluff.





	

It seemed like it took a thousand years but, eventually, the healer emerges from the room and beckons them inside. 

 

Considering that Dean was about to make the most important introduction of his entire life, he almost wished that he and Seamus were wearing something a little bit nicer than their t-shirts and jeans, but the phone call letting them know that everything was in motion didn’t really leave room for much in the way of preparation. 

 

He was sure that someone, somewhere, might have been more beautiful, but he couldn’t imagine that at that point. She was beautiful. All fresh and new and perfect. 

 

“Well, damn,” Seamus said, grinning as he appeared at Dean’s shoulder to brush matted curls back on her forehead, “that’s me done for. What about you?”

 

Dean nodded and lowered his voice to a near-whisper. “Hey, Ceili,” he muttered to the infant, “we’ve been waiting forever to meet you.”

 

In reality, he knew that three years wasn’t forever, but it felt like it was. Especially now when her little hand was wrapping around Seamus’s finger and he was grinning like it was the neatest thing that he’d ever seen while cooing at her in Irish and English together. 

 

Dean leaned down to give her a kiss and she crinkled up her tiny face. His heart stopped. 

 

Seamus was right. They were both, very definitely, done for.


End file.
